wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Events are special promotional periods when Wizardess Heart makes available either limited stories or Avatar items for players to earn or purchase. There are several different mechanisms for events. Spinoffs Spinoffs are lengthy stories that become available for a certain amount of time, and can be read using story tickets. Spinoffs require the player to purchase Magic Keys in order to progress the story to completion. List of Spinoffs * Carbuncle Bungle - Requires 11 Magic Keys to complete * The Magic Competition - Requires 35 Magic Keys to complete (Premium Endings and CGs can no longer be attained) * Happy Birthday, Elias! - awarded a limited edition CG for Elias * Happy Birthday, Yukiya! - awarded a limited edition CG for Yukiya * The Performing Festival - awarded a limited edition CG for Klaus * Happy Birthday, Randy! - awarded a limited edition CG for Randy * Happy Birthday, Luca! - awarded a limited edition CG for Luca * Star Night Princess - awarded a limited edition CG for Klaus * My Prince's Birthday Moonlight Prince/Sunshine Prince - awarded a limited edition CGs for Yukiya and Elias *'Love Note on My Lips' - awarded a limited edition CG for Joel Collection Events During collection events, players collect a new currency, "stars" (sometimes called flowers, or bon-bons), through regular actions that take in the game. By accumulating enough stars in a given time period, players can unlock lune, consumables, special Avatar items, CGs, and event stories. During an event, there are certain days where the number of stars gained through activities is "boosted", allowing the player to gain double or triple the amount of stars usually earned. List of Collection Events * Star★'Collection - An Invitation to the Magic Competition' * The Love Holiday (and after) * Flirting Time with Him (and after) * Heart-Pounding Moment in Bed * His Sweet n' Spicy Special Lesson * Our Hands Stuck! (and after) * Magic Trick or Treat! * Steal A Kiss * Happy Winter Holidays * Magic of Love * Sweet Tornado * Seductive Portion & Melting Kiss * Magical Love Ride * Thriling Date * Gedonelune Costume Party * Enchanted In Dream * 2nd Year Anniversary Ticket-Free Events Ticket-free events allow players to progress through a lengthy side story without consuming story tickets. Instead, players must meet occasional Avatar or "Sweet Point" checkpoints in order to progress. During the event, the game opens up a special alternative to Extra Curricular called "Event Curricular", which functions the same way as Extra Curricular, but awards Sweet Points instead of Magic Grade. By accumulating a certain number of Sweet Points, the player can unlock further progress in the story. Players are encouraged to make "Event Friends" for the duration of these events. For each Event Friend that a player makes, the player receives 20% of the friend's total added to their own Sweet Point total. However, usually, the game requires a certain amount of the player's Own Sweet Points in order to unlock endings (and consequently, rewards). During these events, Sweet Perfume becomes available for sale in the store. Sweet Perfume raises the Player's Own Sweet Point. After a ticket-free event ends, event stories are no longer available to be read. List of Ticket-Free Events * Sweet n' Delightful Date - awarded limited edition avatar items and 5 limited edition CGs for Elias, Luca, Yukiya, Klaus, Randy * Battle Mode in Love Sandwich - awarded limited edition avatar items and 3 limited edition group CGs for Elias + Klaus, Luca + Yukiya, Randy + Azusa * Gedoneferia - awarded limited edition avatar items and 3 limited edition group CGs for Randy + Azusa, Elias + Luca + Yukiya, Klaus + Joel * Love scramble - Overnight Field Trip - awarded limited edition avatar items, 4 limited edition group CGs for Elias + Joel, Yukiya + Azusa, Klaus + Vincent, Randy + Luca, limited CGs for all * Get Physical - Gedonelune Sport Festival - awarded limited edition avatar items but no CGs; Klaus, Joel, Vincent, Elias + Azusa, Luca + Yukiya, Randy + Leon * Shall we Dance? Gedonelune Homecoming - Klaus, Luca + Azusa, Yukiya, Randy + Cerim, Joel Slot Events Slot events allow players to exchange a special currency, called Gedonelune Medals, or Romance Points for the chance to win either consumables, special Avatar items, or limited edition event stories. List of Slot Events * Summer Vacation Slot * Love Holiday Preparation Slot * Autumn Spiced Honey Slot * My Sweet Personal Tutor Slot * Sweet Night Slot (him and her) * The Seasonal Slot Blue Ocean ('Romance Points only) * '''Mr. Gedonelunes'Slot '(Gold Gedonelune Medals only, awarded with limited edition stories for Klaus, Yukiya and Joel.) * '''Fluterred By Fruity Sweetness * The Seasonal Slot Snow Flakes (Romance Points only) * My Sleeping Beauty Other Events Solmare will occasionally release an event story that is directly purchasable with only coins. They have not done this, however, since Klaus' Love Holiday story. * The Love Holiday - Klaus